Nextgen Series
"At first, the Nextgen Series was going to be a series of friendly, casual adventures... then before I knew it, a lot of crazy shit happens." -Gamewizard2008 The Nextgen Series, officially called Kids Next Door: The Next Generation, or the Second Gameverse Series, is a story series about the 2nd generation of KND by Gamewizard2008, with the shared universe of Numbuh 6.13, and is the second half of the Gameverse series. The series takes place around 20 years after the original series, when all of the kids are grown up and have kids of their own, most of those kids becoming part of the New KND. Like the original series, the Nextgen Series includes crossover characters from different franchises, though it mainly focuses on the new operatives. While the Nextgen Series started off as a one-shot series and featured minor events or conflicts, it was eventually fleshed out as a continuation of the overall Gameverse, expanding the universe and its complex storyline. Viridi Saga The Viridi Saga is the first saga in the Nextgen Series. The saga focuses on stopping the Goddess of Nature, Viridi, who has arisen and aims to destroy mankind. This saga mainly introduces the future kids and their respective conflicts. The stories are as follows: *Nextgen Intros ("Generation Dawn Arc"; 24 one-shots) *The Son of Evil ("Evil Opposite Arc"; 3 chapters) *Mason and the Minish Door ("Minish Door Arc"; 4 chapters) *Anthony Ant ("Viridi's Revenge Arc"; 2 chapters) *Scorched Wings ("Phosphora Arc"; 2 chapters) *The Gang ("Arlon Arc"; 3 chapters) *Operation: ERASED ("Alternate Timeline Arc"; 2 chapters) *Operation: SCARY ("Halloween Arc"; 8 chapters) *Code: XANA ("Cyberspace Arc"; 3 chapters) *Operation: MASKED ("Termina Arc"; 24 chapters) *Viridi's Last Stand ("Floran Invasion Arc"; 8 chapters) Big Mom Saga The Big Mom Saga, otherwise called the Pre-Seven Lights Saga, is the second saga of the Nextgen Series. It introduces crossover sectors such as W7 and JP, while the rest of the saga is setting up for the Seven Lights Saga. *Sector W7 ("Sector W7 Arc"; 6 chapters) *Sector JP ("Sector JP Arc"; 6 chapters) *Operation: FROST ("Christmas Arc"; 5 chapters) *Operation: RECLAIM ("Mogul's Return Arc"; 6 chapters) *Sector SA ("Sector SA Arc"; 5 chapters) *Operation: FAIL ("Wendy Arc"; 5 chapters) *Operation: CLOWN ("Punk Hazard Arc"; 8 chapters) *Operation: NECSUS ("Into the Nexus Arc"; 28 chapters) *The Great Candied Adventure ("Candied Island Arc"; 16 chapters) Seven Lights Saga The Seven Lights Saga is the third saga of the Nextgen Series. Its primary story where all major events happen is Legend of the Seven Lights. It also includes major stories like Down in the Negaverse and Fairy Sisters, which take place at earlier parts of the timeline, and whose main purpose is worldbuilding. *Down in the Negaverse ("Negaverse Arc"; 20 chapters) *Fairy Sisters ("Tenrou Valley Arc"; 5 chapters) *Legend of the Seven Lights (also includes Seven Lights: The Side Stories) **Frozen Saga (10 chapters (1-10)) ***Orchid Bay Arc (5 chapters (SS 1-5)) **Song Saga (10 chapters (11-20)) ***Darkness Seeker Arc (7 chapters (SS 6-12)) **Lightning Saga (8 chapters (21-28)) **Presidents Saga (13 chapters (29-41)) ***Original Worlds Arc (9 chapters (SS 13-21)) **Art Saga (10 chapters (42-51)) **Lazarus Saga (10 chapters (52-61)) ***Tenth Firstborn Arc (7 chapters (SS 22-28)) **CP10 Saga (10 chapters (62-71)) **Opening Saga (11 chapters (72-82)) ***Noah's Arc (7 chapters (SS 29-35)) *On The Way ("Voyage Arc"; 17 chapters) *Seven Lights: The Last ("New World Arc"; 40 chapters) Newborn Era The Newborn Era or Newborn Saga is the 4th saga of the Nextgen Series. Following the birth of the New Universe, brand new Firstborn have begun appearing, and the stories center around these Newborn. *Field Day! ("Field Day Arc"; 5 chapters) *Sector MG ("Sector MG Arc"; 6 chapters) *The Horrorverse ("Horror's Hand Arc"; 14 chapters) *Sector $ ("Sector $ Arc"; 6+1 chapters) *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask (Araea Arc; 15+ chapters) *Index and the World Rings ("World Rings Arc"; 17 chapters) *Pirate Wars ("Four Emperors Arc") Reception "The Nextgen Series is such an improvement over the First Series, I've begun to think of the First Series as merely a prequel, rather than Nextgen as a sequel. I have to wonder why people are more fond of the First Series if they read the Nextgen Series." -Gamewizard2008 The Nextgen Series is being received well. Reviewers consider it to be a lot more lighthearted compared to Gamewizard's original series, and the character development for certain characters, as well as their personal conflicts, are nicely done. Some people criticize how some conflicts are resolved too quickly, namely Fybi's when her wings were destroyed, and they could've gone on longer in the series. Some stories, like SCARY or MASKED, were very praised because of the adventure. When the Big Mom Saga came into being, the series earned much more praise for expanding the overall universe, featuring far more intense or complex storylines, and character development that's noted as a drastic improvement over the original series. But many of the stories feature mainly One Piece crossovers, a fact that was frowned upon as it left little room for other crossovers. A similar problem occurred during the Viridi Saga, featuring Kid Icarus crossovers, although those were all connected to a main story, and in the end was overlookable with the appearance of other crossovers. Several later stories such as RECLAIM, NECSUS, or Candied Adventure were praised with utilizing ideas from both the First Series and the Codename: Kids Next Door cartoon, and expanding or continuing upon those ideas. The First Series was always noted for essentially borrowing plotlines or qualities from other media - such as action stages from games - being a crossover series like Kingdom Hearts, and while the Nextgen Series continues this tradition, it does so in a fashion that appears to have more originality and make itself seem more appealing. A prime example from the First Series was Operation: DUTCHMAN, whose general "ripoffs" around the end parts of the story declined its quality. A prime example from Nextgen is Operation: CLOWN, and omitting the fact it was a One Piece crossover, the taken plotline was refigured in a manner that befitted the Nextgen Series' story, redone in a way Kingdom Hearts would, and making it generally connect and bare importance with the main storyline. Trivia *Except for First Day and misc. flashback fics, the entirety of the Nextgen Series takes place within the span of a school year in their time, starting in mid-August, and ending at the end of May. *It is revealed in Great Candied Adventure that the Nextgen Series is currently in Year 2032, so it was 2031 when it began. *The Nextgen Series has more KND future kids than any other universe. *A lot of characters in the Nextgen Series are twins. (The Negative twins are not included in this list as they are born the same day as their Positives.) **Mason and Haruka Dimalanta **Zach and Maddy Murphy **Gonshiri and Shelly Johnson **Jessie and Sandy Sidney **Lola and Terry Stork **Sally and Harvey Harper **Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan (triplets) **Sonny and Donna **Sappo and Gibli **Daniel and Columbine Whitby **Aaron and Rhilliane Doblemitz (albeit cousins) **Dipper and Mabel Pines **Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki **Hat Kid and Mustache Girl Category:Nextgen Series Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Future Fics Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages